


Pocky for Kisses

by Arlana



Series: Semi Eita Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Semi Eita, I love how that is a tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obligatory Pocky Day Themes, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Relationships Up For Interpretation, Semi Eita-centric, Semi Kisses everyone, Somewhat Crack Treated Seriously, Somewhat Third Year Centric, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tendou makes one vaguely inappropriate comment, The Pocky Game, They're all in love with Semi, Third Years Relationships, birthday fic, romantic relationships, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Novbember 11th is a particularly auspicious day for the Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball club. It marks the day of birth of one of the most wonderous creatures to have ever graced their presence. And if that wasn't enough, said creature was also very generous in handing out kisses...for a price.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Semi Eita, Kawanishi Taichi & Semi Eita, Oohira Reon & Semi Eita, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Semi Eita & Soekawa Jin, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita & Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Everyone, Semi Eita/Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Shiratorizawa Third Years - Relationship
Series: Semi Eita Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993978
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Pocky for Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The birthday fic I've been working on since like August lol. I love when characters have birthdays on holidays/significant days because it makes writing so fun. I may be a diehard UshiSemi shipper but I'm also quite fond of any Semi/STZ third year ship too so theres a lot of focus on them.
> 
> (While not explicitly UshiSemi we all know how I lean, but also...something much more wholesome than that skirt fic I posted. I'm still just a tiny bit embarrassed about that being my most recent fic.)
> 
> Everyone is obligated to say happy birthday to Semi in the comments, I don't make the rules.

It was a time-honored Shiratorizawa Boy’s Volleyball Club birthday tradition.

(Granted it was only 3 years in the making, but it was a ritual that never failed to be followed precisely year after year. And as far as they were concerned it was a tradition that should have been carved in stone.)

What had begun as a joke among a particular group of first years at Shiratorizawa had turned into a yearly tradition for the members of the Boy's Volleyball Club. Every year on one Semi Eita's birthday—also known as Pocky Day—the boys would exchange a box of the titular sweet treat for a coveted singular kiss from the setter. It had been a simple enough transaction, with little fanfare or pomp and a quick peck in return. The inside knowledge had originally been contained to just their little group in the beginning, but as time went on and they got older more and more of the team wised up and began participating. 

And what had been a few extra boxes of Pocky from teammates easily evolved into a bag full of the popular treat after a day of practice and a couple dozen kisses here and there.

After all, who in their right mind would willingly turn down the chance to receive a kiss from the team's favourite—and objectively _devastatingly_ beautiful—setter?

°°°

Reon usually receives the first kiss of the day. Being roommates, he is the person Semi encounters first and last every morning and night.

Semi receives his box of classic chocolate Pocky first thing in the morning before they join their friends for breakfast. Reon waits patiently as the other packs his things for class and double checks his practice bag. No doubt making sure that there would be enough extra space for all the boxes of Pocky he was sure to receive. Once he is satisfied Semi turns to Reon, eyebrow raised expectantly and arm outstretched.

Reon easily slips the iconic red box into the waiting hand and stands from his desk, adjusting his own bag over a shoulder.

“Where?” Semi asks. Simple. Easy.

Semi's mercurial nature kept everyone guessing, sometimes he asks where the gifter would like their kiss, and sometimes he doesn't. There was never a rhyme or reason to who he would give the chance to, sometimes no one ever got the choice and sometimes everyone did. It was always a gamble but it didn't matter in the long run as long as they got a kiss.

“Hmm…surprise me.” Reon replies, eyes fluttering close in a show of trust and (maybe) dramatics.

Semi huffs out a small laugh before leaning in. He presses a light kiss to Reon's lips before moving on, pressing another one firmly on a cheek.

“Breakfast?” Is all he says when he pulls away, already tearing open the box and munching on a stick.

Best friend privileges also meant Reon gets one extra kiss. But that is something he keeps to himself.

°°°

On their way out of the dorm they bump in Soekawa, who takes the opportunity to offer up his birthday present.

“Good morning, and happy birthday.” He greets, holding out a box of azuki Pocky.

Semi gratefully accepts the box and curiously wonders how Jin always had the most interesting flavors to offer. He never failed to somehow procure a rare or regional variation not commonly found—or sometimes even carried—in stores in Sendai. 

Getting a box from Soekawa was secretly one of Semi's favourite things about his birthday.

“Thanks, Jin.” Semi easily slips the box into his bag before leaning up on his toes and pressing a gentle kiss to their vice-captain’s cheek. Not at all failing to notice the subtle rise of pink to them.

“Joining us for breakfast?” Reon asks, holding the door open for them.

“Can't. Got a meeting with Coach Washijo and Wakatoshi about some stuff.” Soekawa answers vaguely, throwing an apologetic look their way before turning in the opposite direction of the dining halls. “I’ll see you both at lunch though.” He waves briefly before heading toward the courts.

°°°

At breakfast Semi receives four more boxes; Chocolate Almond from Tendou, Heart Shaped Strawberry from Yamagata, Caramel from Shirabu, and Crunchy Strawberry Chocolate from Kawanishi.

“Happy happy birthday Eita-kun~!” Tendou exclaims as soon as his eyes land on the birthday boy. He wastes no time in throwing his gangly arms around Semi and dragging him in for a bone-crushing hug. Despite appearances Tendou was much stronger than most expected and could hang on like a persistent leech.

“Urk—let me go Satori!” Semi makes a halfhearted attempt at escaping but eventually relents, allowing himself to be squeezed and cuddled like some sort of pet. Tendou thrived on the friendly struggle and his simmering annoyance, it only further fueled his antics. The sooner Semi accepted his fate the sooner he could be free and the sooner he could eat.

“Nuh-uh~! This is the last birthday we'll have at Shiratorizawa together. Let me savour it~!” Tendou sing-songs. He waves his requisite box of Pocky in front of Semi's face, bringing the blond impossibly closer and squeezing even _harder,_ grin widening ever so slightly. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

“If you don't let me go in three seconds—!”

“Uh-uh-uh. I’ll make you a trade.” Tendou whispers, looking particularly shifty. As if he was bargaining for all the worldly riches.

Honey brown eyes meet ruby reds and Semi begrudgingly settles down with a sigh, cautious, “Alright. I’ll bite. What are you proposing?” He humors. Crossing his arms and pouting slightly, pointedly looking around at their traitorous friends who weren’t likely to offer any help. 

Shirabu and Kawanishi casually remained in their seats eating their breakfasts, not paying an ounce of attention at anything outside of their own little world. Goshiki gawking in confusion. And Hayato was the worst offender of all, smiling and shaking his head, patiently waiting his turn.

Oh, how Semi wished Reon wasn’t still off getting his breakfast.

“You can have your Pocky and freedom, if I can make a request.”

“And that would be?” Semi responds dryly. It was hard not to be wary of whatever Tendou had planned. Three years of friendship has made Semi hesitant about accepting deals from the red head without hearing _all_ the details; he had made that mistake only once before and learned his lesson.

“I want _two_ kisses this year.”

Biting his tongue Semi suppresses the conditioned response of immediate denial. Carefully he weighs his options for a long second, eyeing the other with the sort of distrust that only came from one too many half-baked ideas and schemes gone wrong.

Testing the hold Semi makes one more attempt to break free, only to find himself very securely trapped.

“Alright.” He finally concedes, hunger winning out as their precious breakfast hour ticks on by. “Payment and freedom first.”

Tendou makes a face, thin lips pursed together and eyebrows raised high before he nods. He promptly releases Semi and deposits his offering into the waiting hand. With practiced ease Semi leans in and presses a kiss to one cheek, then the other.

A wide grin splits across Tendou’s features when Semi pulls away, turning to address the table’s occupants, “See?! I told you I could get two kisses out of Semi Semi this year. It only takes a little convincing.”

Three unimpressed faces stared back.

“I don't think holding Semi-san hostage is ‘a little convincing’, he was an unwilling participant.” Kawanishi quips, setting down his rice bowl. “I would’ve been more impressed if you didn't need to hold him down and make a deal.”

“You're just jealous that I got two, Taichi.” Tendou sticks his tongue out childishly at the other and receives an exasperated look in return.

“Y'know, and here I was going to give you the choice this year. Since it was our last year and all.” Semi adds off-handedly, setting the box aside.

It takes a moment for the words to register but as soon as they do Tendou gasps in betrayal, “Eita-kuuuuun.” He whines.

 _“Tsk-tsk._ Your mistake.”

“You're only saying that to be mean!”

“Maybe I am. But maybe I'm not, you'll never know now.”

“Alright alright, settle down. Eita still has to get around to the rest of us.” Wasting no time at all Hayato squeezes in between the two of them, shoving Tendou aside.

Clearing his throat Hayato proffers up the expected box of heart shaped strawberry Pocky; tied in satin ribbon with a heart shaped card attached, Semi’s name scrawled beside a message and childishly drawn hearts. “Happy birthday my dearest Eita.” He begins, waxing in the sappiest, most dramatic tone imaginable, “You are the brightest star in the sky, the most exquisite and fragrant rose in a vast garden of weeds, a true blessing of beauty among us poor pitiful mortals. It is with a heavy heart and my most humble honor to offer you this mere box of Pocky as a testament of my love and devotion.”

It was somewhat of an inside joke between the two of them. Hayato’s own birthday fell on Valentine's day and thus was the only other person who could relate to Semi's yearly predicament of receiving far too many sweets and the occasionally unfortunate circumstances associated with having a romantic—in Semi's case adjacently so—holiday birthday. Every year since their first, without fail, they exchanged Pocky and chocolates in the most socially acceptable lovey-dovey fashion they could. 

Semi hopes that the tradition continues long after graduation.

“Thank you Hayato.” Smothering a giggle as he accepted the box Semi pauses for a moment, his brows knit together in thought for just a second before a smirk flits across his features, “Where?”

In lieu of an answer Hayato tilts his head up, effortlessly cottoning on to what Semi had in mind. He fights the pleased and mildly smug smile tugging at his lips as he accepts his kiss. The soft press of lips on his brief but _very_ worth it, if for nothing more than the agonized sound that escapes Tendou.

Semi pulls away and Hayato goes back to his seat, throwing a satisfied grin in Tendou's direction and sticking out his tongue in victory.

“Okay, who’s next?”

Kawanishi’s hand lazily goes up in response, “I'll go.” He presents his box of Strawberry Chocolate Pocky with a casual slight tilt of his head, “Happy birthday Semi-san.”

“Thank you Taichi.” A feather-light kiss is pressed to the corner of the middle blocker's mouth. The subtle upturn of his lips when Semi pulls away the only indication that he wasn't as unaffected as one might think. Semi also lightly pats a cheek for good measure just to see the faint blush appear.

Kawanishi returns to his seat without another word as all eyes fall onto Shirabu. Semi raises his eyebrows expectantly, simply in wait of what the younger might decide upon.

Finally—after an elbow to the rib courtesy of Kawanishi—Shirabu stands and shuffles over, avoiding all eye contact. He shoves a box of caramel Pocky directly into Semi's chest, mumbling out something that sounded like, _“Happy birthday…Semi-san.”_

He'll take it.

Smiling to himself Semi's hands capture Shirabu's chin, causing him to pull a not too uncommon grimace, brows furrowed in faux displeasure. He chuckles at the endearing scrunch of the younger setter's nose—a habit of annoyance and impatience that even Shirabu wasn't yet aware he had—before pressing a kiss to the tip of his button nose. 

Semi releases him just as Reon appears, setting his tray of food down in the empty seat beside Semi's, “If you don't eat your food is going to get cold.” he comments. And just like that, the spell is broken and the table returns to normal, everyone taking their seat and finishing their breakfasts.

Sitting quietly at the end was Goshiki. He had been watching throughout the exchange curiously and looking back and forth between his seniors, brows furrowed in complete and utter confusion.

Tendou seems to take pity on their youngest and leans over to whisper into his ear almost conspiratorially. His eyes widen to saucers, face burning a bright crimson as he stared at Semi with a determined intensity.

°°°

Despite Shiratorizawa’s size and the statistical likelihood of shared birthdays Semi was the only one in the third-year hall to have been born on the unofficial official holiday. Which over the years had garnered him more attention than he could have ever imagined and subjected him to the fascination of many. Semi knew firsthand how much students wanted to obnoxiously celebrate anything and everything out of proportion to combat the mundane, and his birthday had made him unexpectedly popular. It didn't help that he also partook in some of the absurdity.

(He had humored his fair share of Pocky games over the years and his classmates seemed to enjoy an unofficial competition of finding the oddest flavour variation to give Semi; who indiscriminately would try anything once.)

When lunch rolls around Semi is swarmed by classmates. He is handed boxes of Pocky and Pretz as well as the odd actual birthday gift and cards, accepting them all graciously and giving personal thanks to each and every person.

By the time he joins his friends at their usual table in the dining hall most were already eating and in the midst of conversation. Oddly enough, Goshiki was absent from his usual seat.

Yunohama and Ushijima each present Semi with their usual choices of Pocky for the special day, vanilla whipped cream and matcha respectively.

“I can't stay for lunch, but I didn't want to wait for practice. Happy birthday Semi-san!” Yunohama hands over the delicate white box with a slight bow.

“You don't have to be so formal Yunohama. But, thank you.” Semi sets the box down next to his tray, standing. He cradles the second year's face with one hand, pressing a soft kiss to a cheek before releasing him.

Yunohama waves good-bye and departs, joining some classmates and other team members as they take their lunches to-go.

“Happy Birthday, Eita.” Ushijima greets as Semi claims the available seat beside him. He presents his box of Pocky with both hands. A respectful, formal habit—despite them being close friends—he has never grown out of, and probably never will. Semi finds it precious.

Wiping a stray grain of rice from the corner of his captain’s lips Semi leans in with practiced ease, pressing a chaste feather-light kiss to his lips. He lingers for a moment murmuring a soft, “Thank you, Wakatoshi.” against his lips before pulling away.

“You are welcome.” Ushijima replies without missing a beat, completely unfazed as he returned to his food. Unaware of the envious looks thrown his away.

Biting down on the inside of his cheek Semi stifles an amused grin, choosing instead to focus on his own lunch.

°°°

By the time classes are over Semi has accumulated another two dozen or so Pocky boxes from other students. And word has spread like wildfire amongst the team's first years.

Semi is accosted by the group as soon as he emerges from the locker room for warm-ups, expectantly standing off to a side and eyes trailing after him. Goshiki is the first to act. He shoves a box of Blueberry Pocky into his hands, bright pink blush staining his cheeks as he stuttered out an overly excited, “Happy Birthday Semi-senpai!”

He fidgets with his hands and refuses any eye contact but it didn't take much effort to figure out that Goshiki was waiting for his kiss. Semi couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips at how simply adorable their precious first year starter looked. It was rare for their boisterous Goshiki to be so shy and unsure of himself.

Tucking the box under an arm Semi’s hands come up to gently cup Goshiki's burning face, lifting until they were eye to eye. He almost giggles at how the first year jolts at the touch and how comically large his eyes widen before pressing a firm kiss on his forehead, murmuring a warm _‘Thank you’_ into his soft hair.

Goshiki steps aside, stunned into silence as Akikura, Shibata, and Sagae appear.

Shibata goes first, offering up a box of double chocolate Pocky in exchange for a kiss on the cheek. He looked rather dazed as Semi pulled away, a hint of pink on the apples of his cheeks.

Sagae presents his box of Mango Peach Pocky with steady hands, meeting Semi's gaze easily and confidently. He also receives a kiss on the cheek.

And finally, Akikura receives a kiss on the temple for his coconut Pocky, shyly ducking away as soon as it is over, scampering to the back of the growing crowd of first years.

Having seemingly finally found their courage, the rest of the first years follow suit. Semi receives an additional nine boxes from their first years alone and has to return to the locker room to put away the treats. He doesn't have the heart to tell them that the team usually waits until the end of practice to redeem their kisses all together.

Tendou laughs when he sees the overflowing armful of colourful boxes Semi dumps into the waiting bag held open by Reon.

The rest of practice goes smoothly. He receives a few birthday wishes during warm-ups and pats as the hours progressed.

As expected, coach Washijo does not treat the day different from any other. He works them hard in preparations for the prefectural qualifiers, the practice matches and drills were grueling to say the least. And he doesn’t hold back on his comments either, his hawk-like gaze nitpicking at every player's form and execution with a ferocity unlike anytime before, shouting commands and feedback from the sidelines without hesitation. Their only reprieve comes when coach ends practice half an hour early, the familiar ache having settled deep within their bones and bodies pushed to their limits for the day. He dismisses them with instructions to shower and reassemble once they were done, leaving no room for questions to the unusual request.

Once reassembled the team takes the opportunity to claim their desired kisses whilst they await their coaches’ return.

One by one each member of the Shiratorizawa Boy's Volleyball Club line up and gift their senior most setter his requisite Pocky. Semi hands out seventeen kisses to his teammates and gathering just as many boxes of Pocky in return.

It doesn't take long for Coaches Washijo and Saito reappear with Ushijima and Soekawa trailing behind, wheeling in a cart carrying a cake decorated with an assortment of Pocky sticks and candles adorning the top.

Two arms hook around Semi's, guiding him forward towards the cart before releasing him and quickly melding back into the crowd. He finds himself standing on the middle of a circle, his teammates flanking all sides. Together they sing him a birthday song horribly off key and out of tune—how much of that was on purpose he will never know—and Semi can't find it in himself to mind, regardless of Hayato screeching out lyrics or the many others who simply belted it out at the top of their lungs. Even the coaches had joined in.

Someone (most likely Tendou or maybe even Soekawa) starts a chant urging Semi to blow out the candles. The voices grow in volume as others joined in until it echoes off the walls and Semi could hardly even hear his own thoughts. He obliges with a smidge of trepidation after last year's fiasco, hesitantly approaching the cake and warily checking his surroundings to ensure that a teammate wasn't in position to slither behind him.

The candle blowing goes off without a hitch, not even trick candles had been used. Perhaps he didn't give his friends enough credit, Semi muses as Coach Saito hands him a plastic cake knife. With a careful and steady hand he divvies the cake into equal parts, offering a slice to coach Washijo before selecting a middle piece for himself and handing the rest off to Ushijima and Coach Saito to handle.

“Wait—!” Tendou exclaims, startling all those around him, “Given the occasion, we should play the Pocky game! Eita-kun of course must participate since he is our guest of honor~.”

“No.” Semi's sharp reply comes lightning quick with not a second of hesitation. “What kind of rule is that?”

“One that I just made up—and it looks like everyone else agrees.” Tendou informs sagely, stroking a nonexistent beard and gesturing at the team, “You've played it like a hundred times, right? What’s a few more?”

“Because I say so? It’s my birthday. Why are you calling the shots?”

“It’s not just me. I’m speaking on behalf of the _people.”_

“C'mon Eita. It’s our last year.” Hayato joins in, bottom lip jutting out in a less than convincing puppy dog look.

“You got your kiss this morning?”

“Yeah, and? That was morning and this is now?”

“Are you really going to deprive the young ones of the chance to beat you in the infamous game? Are ya scared?” Tendou interjects, wriggling his thin brows in a decidedly unflattering manner.

“Yeah. Are you Semi-san?” Kawanishi eggs on, his usual uninterested demeanor replaced with a playful mirth.

Semi snorts, “There is not a single person on this team that can beat me.”

“So, then you admit that there’s no reason to not play it?”

 _Fuck me sideways._ Semi curses. _Damn second years._

Heaving out a heavy sigh Semi looked towards Reon for guidance. Desperately hoping that the other might be able to steer the conversation in his favour and talk some sense into their friends.

Reon merely shrugs before offering, “I’d say just entertain them. You're going to waste more energy fighting it than doing it.”

“AH HAH! See? Even Reon agrees.” Tendou squawks triumphantly.

“Fuck you Satori.”

“I’m free tomorrow night if you are.”

“No thanks. I’d rather be forced to make out with coach.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, I know you want some of this.”

“Gross.” Shirabu and Kawanishi gag on the sidelines in tandem. Making faces as they watched their seniors continue their usual banter.

Despite the combative nature of the squabble there was not a hint of malice and soon enough they find themselves laughing, unable to continue the façade. Even Ushijima offered his thoughts on playing the age-old game, years of friendship softening the edges.

Discreetly, Soekawa pats Reon's shoulder, catching his attention before leaning in close to murmur, “You're a good man Reon, thank you for your service to this team.” 

“Anytime.” He whispers back, schooling his features into a more neutral expression.

In the end Semi relents and agrees to play the Pocky game. _Fourteen times._

He plays a round with each of the third years—unsurprisingly they all end in ties—and all receive a good-natured kiss on the lips for their efforts. Tendou hollers in triumph after finally receiving his kiss, striking his signature victory pose whilst the rest look on in amusement; thoroughly entertained by the display and reminiscing on the first time they all played Semi three years prior, where all but Reon and Ushijima walked away losers.

Of the second years Kawanishi, Shirabu, and Umeda are the only ones that tie. Umeda is rewarded for his earnest and energetic participation at the game whilst Kawanishi and Shirabu seemed to be fueled by a bold determination to prove something else.

Among the first years the only ones brave enough to partake in the game were Goshiki and Sagae, they each put in a valiant effort though both lose the game shortly after beginning. Semi gives each a kiss on the cheek as a consolation prize.

°°°

“Ooof. I think I ate too much cake.” Tendou moans, making a show of rubbing at his belly.

The sun had long set when the boys realized the time, too engrossed in their birthday festivities to care. It was a rare thing for their coaches to allow them to fool around and each savored every last second of it. Their footsteps quietly echo on the brick as they made their way across the empty campus to their dorms for dinner, huddled close in the brisk November air.

“That’s what you get for eating three slices.” Semi comments, nibbling on a leftover stick of strawberry Pocky, “For someone who doesn’t eat a lot you sure put away cake like Wakatoshi does hayashi rice.” He playfully bumps his shoulder into Ushijima's, leaning in closer to syphon off the warmth that radiated from the other’s body like a furnace. 

“You’ve definitely ruined your dinner.” Reon states matter-of-factly.

“What can I say? I have an insatiable sweet tooth. Cake beats any ol' dinner from the dining halls.”

“Cake may be a good treat but it is not a suitable substitute for a meal.” Ushijima offers seriously. “You should not indulge too often Satori.”

“What’s one dinner? You gotta live a little!”

“We'll let it slide this time. No more birthdays until Hayato's in February. And then we can go wild once he joins the rest of us.” Soekawa jeers, ducking behind Reon to avoid the punch aimed at his arm.

“Har har. You better sleep with one eye open Jin.” Hayato retorts. He receives muffled giggles in return.

“So, Eita-kun, did we blow you away with our surprise?” Tendou asks. His large bright eyes expectant and curious.

“Yeah, you did. When did you have time to plan all of this?”

“Hmm somewhere between Reon's birthday and two days ago.” Jin answers, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. He had always been reliable like that, sneakily making plans and doing diligent research whenever it was demanded of him. “We figured that we should do something to celebrate since your birthday was smack dab in the middle of the week.”

“You didn't have to. We could have waited.”

“Nah, we’ve celebrated everyone’s day of this year and we're not changing it. We're all still on for sushi this weekend though, right?”  
  
Soekawa’s answer comes in the form of various nods and noises, a few hands even reaching out to prod at Semi's shoulder to drive home the point.

“Wouldn’t dream of canceling that date. Thanks, Jin…and the rest of you too.”

It grows quiet for a while. Nothing but the sound of their steps and breathing as they continued their trek in companionable silence. A camaraderie born from three years of late-night practices and sneaking out past curfew to watch sunrises to picnics on cool summer nights wrapping around their group of six, warming them deeper than even the thickest of winter blankets.

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye catches Semi's attention. Turning he finds Ushijima stopped and gazing at the night sky, “Hmm? Something the matter Wakatoshi?”

“The sky is unusually clear tonight.” Ushijima murmurs.

“I guess. The stars are pretty though. It’s not often we see them without some light pollution.” Ushijima doesn't reply, continuing his admiration, dark eyes trained on the glinting specks decorating the sky. If Semi didn’t know any better he may have believed that he was being ignored. “That meeting you and Jin had this morning, it was for this wasn't it? You two planned all of it didn’t you?”

Ushijima makes a sound, neither denying or confirming. In the dim golden lamplight Semi could only make out the briefest of smiles flickering across his features.

“Thanks, Wakatoshi.”

“C'mon you two.” Hayato calls, “Unlike _somebody_ over here I didn't eat my weight in cake and want actual food.”

“Yeah yeah,” Semi tugs at Ushijima's sleeve, beckoning him forward to catch up with the rest of their friends, “Let’s go, you know how Hayato gets when he’s hangry.”

Tomorrow they would return to the same old routine and practice would be, just, if not more intense as they prepared for qualifiers and then nationals. They will work themselves to the bone training and studying and playing as if their futures depended on it (in many ways it does). Giving endless days for a handful of hours to spread their wings and chase the laurels of glory once more, for just another minute to be able to call one another teammates and family. To be together for just a moment longer.

But for now, they could forget the worries and the impending inevitability of the end, to simply indulge in one another’s company, chattering away like the high school boys they were instead of the nationally ranked athletes everyone expected. Creating endless memories beneath the Miyagi stars.

**Author's Note:**

> We will just ignore that I got my timeline wrong because Miyagi regionals was before Semi's birthday so in canon they definitely would have already lost. We'll just call it creative liberties...
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again, I wholeheartedly believe that everyone at Shiratorizawa has been/is in love with Semi to a degree. You can't convince me that no one took one look at him and walked away unchanged, and some have it way worse than the others.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
